Agents (Rebooting The Madness)
Agents work for an unnamed organization that conducts brutal experiments and are recurring enemies in the Rebooting The Madness series. They later reappear as major antagonists in the Madness Combat Collaboration Paradigmadness 2. History Pre-''Rebooting The Madness When Edgar GunsForHands attacked the facility, several agents attempted to fend him off. Edgar later made his way to the control room where Professor Dordum and Crimson were. A blue-glassed agent wielding dual axes attempted to fend off Edgar but failed and was blinded when Edgar through a glass tube at his face. However, Edgar was soon taken down by Dordum with his blow-up hammer. A duo of Orange-glassed agents then took Edgar and through him in a cell. Rebooting The Madness Edgar's capture prompted the protagonist Newton Greenshades to come rescue him. Disguised as an agent, Newton killed the two agents guarding the facility. Newton then went around to the side and killed three more agents. Newton took a pair of green glasses that one of them dropped and put them on before climbing on the roof and jumping into the facility via an open roof-window. Newton killed several agents before making it to the prison control room. The protagonist then ordered an agent to set free Edgar. The agent, Boomer, then decided to join up with Newton and Newton tossed him a pair of tangerine glasses. The two then met up with Edgar and the three fought off several agents as they attempted to escape. Rebooting The Madness 2 Despite Newton blowing up the facility, many agents were able to survive. Several of them were seen wearing air masks. They fought off Edgar GunsForHands when he returned to the facility to revive Newton. Paradigmadness 2'' ]] The Agents appear as allies to the Eye Monsters and are shown working alongside them to prevent a mysterious package from being passed along by members of a resistance group. Despite their best efforts, the Agents fail to stop the package from being delivered and it is revealed that the package contains a pair of White Glasses, the highest ranked pair of glasses worn by the Agents. Glasses Ranks Red-Glasses Agents The weakest agents. Never actually seen in the series. Green-Glasses Agents Moderate-level agents. Their glasses give them night-vision. Black-Glasses Agents Advanced agents who guard the facility and have permission to seal off doors. They are the agents most commonly seen. .]] Tangerine-Glasses Agents Elite agents capable of manually controlling any agent lower-ranked than them. So far the only agents seen with these glasses are the Twins. Purple-Glasses Agents Agents of an unknown rank who guarded the facility during Edgar GunsForHands attack on it. Their glasses give them the ability to create large energy walls. Blue-Glasses Agents Agents also of an unknown rank seen patrolling the ruins of the facility after Newton blew it up. Their glasses give them the ability to turn invisible. White-Glasses Agents The highest ranked Agents, who possess the most powerful glasses and have yet to appear. Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists